In the Dark
by Rismet
Summary: When Envy came into the picture before Mustang, Roy meets a boy who goes by the name, Edward Bradley, the Führer's adoptive son. AU/AR Manga.


AN: Hahaha, I have decided to do a FMA fanfic! I wrote this a while ago... :L  
It's kind of based on the Bluebird's Illusion game and Trisha never died from the disease. I don't have any parings for this currently. Anyways, on with the story~

**Title: **In the Dark

**Summary: **When Envy came into the picture before Mustang, Roy meets a boy who goes by the name, Edward Bradley, the Führer's adoptive son. AU Manga.

**FullMetal Alchemist ©**** Hiromu Arakawa**

_Prologue_

"_You know Edward; you should stop getting into fights with the boys at the farm." Trisha continued to dab at Edward's face despite his protests._

"_But mom, those kids were picking on Al again," he whined. Trisha couldn't help but sigh as she remembered that they had been through this conversation several times._

"_Those kids are older and bigger than you, just please don't go near them again." She mentally slapped herself for sounding desperate. She could never yell at her boys, she just couldn't stand them sounding so sad._

"_Okay." Edward propped himself up before running off to his brother._

_He found Al at the door, looking into the peephole. Wondering who it was, Edward opened the door to reveal a purple-eyed blonde._

"_Umm, I have a package for a Van Hohenheim?" His stutter and worry was clear in his voice but his eyes told a different story, amusement. He wore a military outfit and a hat covering his sandy-blonde hair._

"_He's not here but I'm his wife, I'll hand it to him when he gets back," Trisha appeared from the doorway with a smile adorning on her face. She took the parcel into her hands and looked into the address. The Military._

"_Oh then does this mean that they're your sons?" The mail man asked; with amusement now clear in his voice. Ed stood there nodding with curious golden eyes. His eyes widen when the man's body was enveloped with red lightening. His uniform deteriorated to show a slim figure in skimpy black clothes, his blonde hair spurted out in every direction slowly turning green in a palm-tree like fashion but his eyes stayed the same, a maniacal purple._

* * *

He stared. The paperwork didn't budge. His hands itched for his gloves but with Hawkeye in sight, he didn't dare. Roy Mustang grabbed the top folder and plopped in onto his desk. Laboratory Five. Well this could be interesting.

"Colonel Mustang? The Führer wants to see you." He perked up at sound of Hawkeyes's voice. A promotion? Wasn't likely. Maybe he would complain about the paperwork.

"Hawkeye?" A muffled 'yes' was replied, "Do the paperwork while I'm gone and could you give the folder on my desk to Major Elric while you're at it? Thank you." He rushed out of the room before she could reply. He swore he could hear the click of a gun.

The way to the Führer's office was uneventful and quiet. Mainly because it was a Saturday and while everyone else would be relaxing, he would be staying to finish the paperwork if he didn't want a demotion. Hawkeye was there just to keep him on track and maybe even 'threaten' him.

Roy knocked on the door. Muffled whispers echoed in the room before the words 'come in' were ordered. He pushed the double doors open. The room was luxurious with red carpets and a desk with the Military insignia designed cloth on top. The man sat in the chair with a welcoming smile. "Ah, Colonel Mustang. What a pleasure to see you. Please have a seat." King Bradley looked over to the spare chair. He marched over to the chair and slumped.

"Colonel Mustang, I have an offer for you." His shoulders perked up at those words, "Recently, my son has been curious about the Military since he's always cooped up at home. With my old age and position, I can't show him around so I was thinking that you could do it. He's a talented alchemist so he could be under your rank in the future." Roy pondered over his options. He could deny his offer and possibly get on his bad side. Accept then he would be stuck with an annoying runt but get on the Führer's good side for the future.

"I accept."

"Thank you. Edward, you can come in now." He called out.

Out of the double doors, a golden haired boy came out in black turtle neck shirt, pants and gloves while crossing his arms. "Hey old man, just call me Ed."

**Continue?**


End file.
